A Christmas with Laughter, Surprises, and Love
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: Percy and Annabeth spend Christmas together. As simple as that.


**Merry Christmas everybody!**

**I always wanted to write a one-shot based on Christmas... and now my wish is coming true :P I loved spending Christmas with my family, my friends, my church family, and the true meaning of the holiday :)**

**Alrighty then... ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you... **

**PERCY'S POV****:**

I took a bite out of my milkshake. I pointed the spoon at my girlfriend. "How come I allowed you to buy this for me?"

Annabeth smiled, her legs resting on mine with her shoes propped up on my lap. "My Christmas gift to you."

"You were serious when you told me that in the drive thru?" I asked, taking another bite.

"Of course I was. I would not kid about the best milkshakes in town," she closed her eyes while putting the spoon in her mouth.

I felt myself go red. Annabeth opened her eyes and glanced at me. "Why are you blushing?"

"I didn't get you anything."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to get me anything. I just care that you spend Christmas with me."

"You're my girlfriend. I should get you something. I just don't know what," I said honestly.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as you don't get me anything that I would have to sneak into your room and kill you in your sleep," Annabeth threatened.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

She looked at my face and laughed. "Percy, if you really think you have to get me something, just get me something small. I just wanted to get you a milkshake since you've never had one."

"I have had one before."

"Not these," Annabeth winked.

I sighed. "What do you like?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I threw my hands up in the air in exapperation. "I don't know what to get you!"

"Just get me something that I can enjoy. A new pair of earrings, books, a sweater! I don't care as long as it came from you," she answered.

"Did you get me a gift?" I asked.

Annabeth played with her ice cream. "I got you a little something."

My shoulders slunk. "Now I feel even worse."

"Percy, I know you wait till last minute to get anyone a gift," she laughed.

I frowned. "No, I don't."

"My sixteenth birthday," she reminded me. **(AN: They are sixteen years old.)**

I ran my hand through my hair, laying my forehead against my palm. "I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're just a Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," I lifted my head and looked at my girlfriend. She was smiling to no end. "What?"

"I was just remembering the first time I saw you. You were knocked out after the fight with the minotaur and I had to take care of you. You had drool coming out of your mouth, mumbling about your mother."

I scooped the ice cream out of my cup. "Drooling was the first thing I did in front of you. I really am a Seaweed Brain."

"You've made up for it now," Annabeth took another bite.

I grinned, setting my ice cream down. I patted my lap and she laughed, crawling over to me. She rested her head on my lap, staring at the ceiling. I ran my fingers through her princess curls, leaning my head against the headboard of the bed. There was a knock on the half-open door and we both looked over as my mom walked in.

"Hey, Mrs. Blofis," Annabeth greeted.

My mom smiled, wiping her hands on her dress. "Please, call me Sally. Mrs. Blofis just sounds like I'm old."

"Ok, Sally," my girlfriend smiled.

I continued to run my fingers through her hair. "What's up?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you guys wanted some hot chocolate. I was making a batch for Paul and I, so just wanted to ask."

Annabeth looked at me and told me the answer with her eyes. I looked back at my mom ."Sure, we would love some. Our teeth are chattering from the milkshakes we just finished."

My mom put her hands on her hips. "Why would you eat ice cream in December?"

"We're crazy, Sally. We are demigods," Annabeth laughed.

My mom smiled. "Ok, I'll get your hot chocolates to you in a minute. I need to get back downstairs. Paul is watching the microwave and I hope he didn't touch any buttons."

"Yeah, we don't want an incident like the one last week," I chucked.

My mom walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked. I looked down at my girlfriend who was pulling her legs up to be more comfortable. We were silent, waiting for our hot chocolate. One of my hands was tangled in her hair and the other was resting on her waist.

What should I get her for Christmas? It was only a few days away and I still had to get her something. A book? A drawing pad? What do you get a girl who was a demigod and has one of the most challenging tastes?

Right at that moment, I knew exactly what to get her.

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

**in**

**ANNABETH'S POV****:**

I trampled down the stairs, in a pair of jeans and a light grey button-up that matched my eyes. My step-mother was finishing Christmas dinner therefore she asked me to answer the door. As I walked to the door, my brothers was dancing to _Party Rock Anthem _again for the hundredth time today on _Just Dance 3_. Of course, they had to get that for their birthday.

I opened the door, about to greet them when arms wrapped around my waist, the person burying his head into my hair. I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

I pulled away from the hug, but kept my arms where they were. "Well, this is a nice Christmas gift. I didn't know you were coming."

"Your step-mom invited me for dinner," Percy answered. "She thought I should come and make sure you smile tonight."

I smiled, just of the fact that he was here. He let one hand off my waist and pointed at me.

"There you go, you're smiling," he grinned.

I laughed at his insanity. "You are such a Seaweed Brain."

He shrugged. "I finally admitted it to myself."

"That's good," I said.

Percy looked over my shoulder and then his green eyes met mine. "Your brothers playing-"

"Just Dance 3 again?" I finished. He shook his head. "Of course they are. It's the greatest gift in the entire world in their mind!"

"Just wait till they see what I got them," he held up a bag that I didn't notice he had.

Percy walked under the arch that entered the living room from the staircase and doorway. He placed the bag on the couch and went to say hi to my parents, I'm guessing because he went through the kitchen door. I messed with the paper that was hiding the gifts and tried to peek through before he came back in. Out of nowhere, his hand grabbed mine.

"Your present is in there, Wise Girl," Percy smirked. "You're not allowed to look."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Darn."

He laughed, taking the bag and walking over to the twins. Matthew paused the game and Bobby sat on the floor, waiting with puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes at their faces. My parents came in with boxes and other bags, placing them under the Christmas tree. Percy sat on the floor next to the fireplace and patted the seat next to him. I smiled, walking over and sitting next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

The twins opened their gifts from Percy first. His hand was holding mine, our fingers intertwined with each other's. Bobby un-wrapped his present and gasped, holding the game up. "_Call of Duty 3_? How did you get this They were all sold out everywhere!"

"I've had it sitting in my closet since my birthday and I thought you two might want to play it instead," my boyfriend answered.

Matthew opened his present and laughed. "You got me the watch I've been wanting for months?"

Percy grinned. "Yeah, your mom told me you've been wanting it so..."

The twins ran over and gave him a hug, their faces bright with excitement. "THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome," Percy laughed.

A few minutes later, I opened the last gift that my parents got me. I only had a few gifts, but that didn't bother me. I rather spend time with my family, friends, and my amazing best friend who was my boyfriend too. The box held a few books I wanted from the bookstore to help me with the designing of Olympus.

"Thank you," I said giving my dad and step-mom a hug.

My dad smiled. "You're welcome, sweetie."

I sat back down next to Percy and looked over at him. "Did I open yours?" I teased.

He leaned forward and his breath blew against my skin next to my ear, "I want to give it to you privately, if you don't mind?"

"That's fine," I said.

Percy got up from the floor and held his hand out. I grabbed his hand, letting him pull me up from the floor. He took my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked when he pulled me outside to the backyard. It was lightly snowing and little snowflakes were getting in my hair.

Percy ran his hand through my hair, getting white flakes on his black gloves. His fingers were sticking out of the finger holes as he pulled something out of his pocket. I was confused when he pulled out his iPOD.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he placed it in my hand.

He shook his head. "Don't ask any questions. Can you turn it on?"

I raised an eyebrow, but he was looking down at the sky. I turned the iPOD on and his songlist appeared on the screen. I tapped him on the shoulder, letting him know it was on.

"Ok, now type in the word, beautiful," he ordered.

I was even more confused, but I typed the word. A few songs were now on. He told me to play the third song that showed up. I pressed the title "_What Makes You Beautiful_" by _Boyce Avenue_. He took a step closer to me and put a ear bud in my left ear as he put one in his right. The song started to play with a soft guitar. I knew this song, but it was edited version. The artist began to sing the chorus as Percy began to speak.

"_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell, you don't know... oh, oh, you don't you're beautiful... oh, oh, that's what makes you beautiful_," Percy spoke with the words. "_If only you saw what I could see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now, I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful. That's what makes you beautiful,"_ Percy stopped speaking as the guitar continued to play.

I couldn't speak. Tears started to fall from my eyes. He lifted his hands and wiped the tears from my face. I couldn't believe he thought that way about me. I know it may be a song, but the way he spoke it (Percy doesn't like to sing so he speaks with lyrics), it sounded like he meant it.

"That was my Christmas gift?" I asked honored.

Percy's green eyes met mine. "I hope you liked it. I'm sorry I didn't sing it, but you know-"

"You don't like to sing," I said. I brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes. "That was the best Christmas gift anyone could ever give me. Thank you, Seaweed Brain."

"You're welcome, Wise Girl," he grinned. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms made their way around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Now, let's just dance. I want to finish this evening perfectly before I go home to clean up my room."

I laughed. "I knew there was a reason why I loved Sally."

He chuckled, resting his hands on my hips. I leaned my head against his chest, just listening to the rhythem of his heartbeat and the soft music that came from the ear bud.

"Oh, wait!" he said, letting go of me.

My arms dropped to my sides, sad that I had to. "What?"

Percy reached into his pocket of his jacket and pulled something out of it. It was a small box. He opened the box and I gasped when I saw what was in it. There was an owl pendant in the middle of the box with a trident behind it. I looked up at my good-looking, amazing, invincible boyfriend to see him grinning.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked, taking it out of the box and holding it between my fingers.

Percy grabbed it from my hands and told me to turn around. "Let's just say, I asked my dad to ask a certain forging god to make something special for me."

I held my hair as he took my necklace with all my camp beads and my dad's class ring on it. He put the pendant on and placed the necklace back where it was. I let go of my hair, turning around to face him again. I held the owl in my hand.

"I love this. This is the _best _Christmas gift I've ever had," I smiled.

Percy grinned. "I thought you might say that."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my forehead against mine. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he responded.

I leaned forward, running my fingers through his hair as I kissed him. He returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around my waist. Percy picked me up while kissing, spinning me around the backyard. When he set me down, I laughed, happy to be back on my feet.

"Oh, your Christmas gift is on your way here. I ordered it a few weeks ago and it finally was shipped out on Thursady. It should be here either late this week or early next week," I told him.

Percy rested his forehead against mine, his sea green eyes shining. "I don't need anything as long as I have you, beautiful."

I blushed. "You're still taking it."

"I know," he said.

A growling noise came from a few feet from us. A hellhound stood there, his sharp teeth snapping at us and drool running down its chin. I let go of Percy and grabbed my back-up knife from the inside of my boot, holding it in my hand as Percy grabbed Riptide, holding it in front of him like he's done all these years.

I looked over at him, smiling. "Shall you do the honors or shall I?"

"I'll distract, you attack," he smirked.

"Like always."

**TWELVE YEARS LATER**

**Percy and Annabeth's House**

**Christmas Eve**

**in**

**PERCY'S POV****:**

I walked in through the door, closing it behind me as I slipped my shoes off. I placed my jacket on the coat rack, shaking the light snow from my black hair. I heard light footsteps coming from the hallway and I turned around at the exact moment to pick my little grey-eyed, black-haired girl up. I spun her around as she giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Daddy!" my six-year old daughter, Erica squealed. "Daddy! Guess what I learned today?"

I chuckled, making my way to the living room. "What did you learn today, baby?" I looked around to see if I could find Annabeth. No sign of her so far.

"I learned my multiples of five today! Mommy was so impressed, she made me my favorite dessert!" Erica smiled with her front tooth missing.

I grinned. "Speaking of mommy, do you know where she is?"

She pointed to the stairs. "She's upstairs. She's been up there for a few minutes. You should go check her out. Mommy says you make everything better anyway."

I laughed. "You behave. I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok, Daddy," she nodded, turning on the TV.

I walked over to the stairs and climbed them. To catch you all up, Annabeth and I have been married for eight years and we had Erica about two years after we got married. I walked into our bedroom, noticing the bathroom door was opened. I trailed in, knocking on the doorway, making sure she was decent. Yeah, we were married, but its respect.

Annabeth stood in front of the sink, in my basketball shorts and t-shirt. I walked over to her, leaning against her back, wrapping my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. I kissed her neck softly before looking in the mirror.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" I asked.

She smiled. "Nothing. Do you mind if I give your Christmas gift right now? I don't want to wait till tomorrow."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure..."

"Go wait out in the room. I'll be right out."

I sat down on the bed, tapping my fingers on my knee. Annabeth then walked out of the bathroom, holding a green bag behind her back. She held the bag in front of me, moving it back and forth. I grabbed the bag, moving the paper out of the way. Inside there was a small piece of paper inside with a white plastic Walmart bag.

"Wha'?" I asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Just open it, Seaweed Brain."

I grabbed the plastic bag out of it and opened the note. It said, "_I hope you enjoy these._ _Love, your wife, Annabeth._"

"Wise Girl..." I said confused.

She smiled, biting her lip. "I'm not saying anything."

I sighed, taking the ribbon off the rolled up Walmart bag. I opened the bag and out came three... pregancy tests on my lap? I looked at all three and there was a little plus sign on all of them. A smile broke onto my face and I looked up at Annabeth. She laughed, her grey eyes sparkling.

"We're having another baby?" I asked, excited.

She nodded, biting her lip to keep herself from breaking her face from smiling. "Yeah."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her up from the ground. Annabeth laughed along with me as I spun her around in my arms. We collasped on the bed, taking deep breaths from us laughing so happily. I rolled over to let my chest hover above hers so I could see her grey eyes.

I let my hand run across her stomach, feeling the home where my baby was resting.

"We're having another baby," I whispered.

Annabeth smiled. "Another nine months of crazy hormones and cravings."

"I'll do it if you will," I told her.

She leaned up and kissed my lips. "Of course... as long as I have you."

"As long as I have you," I repeated.

**THAT WAS A LONG CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT! **

**It was all based around Christmas or Christmas Day. How was your guys Christmas? Anybody get great gifts? **

**I hope you enjoyed the one-shot. **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!**

**-HunterofArtemis32 **


End file.
